Plume d'ange
by Hachiiko
Summary: the GazettE - Aoi se souvient d'Uruha et de son acte désesperé...


Auteur: Hachiiko

Genre: Yaoi/Drame

Pairing: Aoi/Uruha

Disclamer : Seule l'histoire est de moi

Cela doit faire une bonne heure que je suis assis devant la stèle de pierre qui te représente désormais.

Uruha…Atsuaki…tu m'as quitté alors que je suis incapable de vivre sans toi. Pourtant je suis encore en vie… Et ça je le doit aux formidables amis que nous avons…avions. Ensemble on se soutient mutuellement. Tant bien que mal…nous sommes comme des morts vivants.

Eux non plus ne savent pas pourquoi tu es mort. Ils sont aussi triste que moi. Je suis persuadé que de là où tu es tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais je veux te le dire…pour que tu saches à quel point ce qui t'as poussé à mourir a fait s'écrouler notre monde.

Ruki ne chante plus, il ne parle même plus…tout bonnement car il s'est détruit les cordes vocales à hurler ton nom alors qu'il contemplait ton corps difforme.

Reita ne joue plus de sa belle basse, il ne la touche même plus…tout bonnement car il s'est détruit les doigts à frapper les murs qui entouraient ton corps difforme…

Et Kai…Kai lui…tu vas rire…mais il ne tape plus sur ses caisses, il ne touche même plus à ses baguettes…tout bonnement car il n'a plus la force de les tenir…Il a épuisé toute son énergie à désespérément s'accrocher à ton corps difforme

Et moi, moi je meurs à petit feu…je ne parle plus, je ne ris plus, je ne touche plus à ma si précieuse guitare. Ni à la tienne qui repose tranquillement dans mon salon, je n'ose même plus la regarder de peur de pleurer…même si je sais que je n'ai plus aucune larme à faire couler. J'ai tout épuisé le jour de ton enterrement. Les voir te recouvrir de terre à jamais m'a achevé. Je me suis enfermé dans une torpeur invincible, incassable.

Je te hais…je te hais tellement! Je te hais pour toute cette souffrance que tu m'inflige, je te hais pour tous ces doutes et toutes ces questions que tu as fait naître en moi. Même pas un mot, même pas une indication. Rien, tu es mort comme ça sans rien dire. Si tu savais comme je te hais…non en fais tu sais à quel point je te hais, tout bonnement car je te hais tout autant que je t'ai aimé.

Je me rappelle très bien le jour où tout à commencé. Reika venait de me quitter. Cette fille que tu ne supportait que très peu, juste quand tu la savait loin de moi. Bien sûr tu ne me l'a avoué que quand nous fûmes plus qu'amis et qu'elle fut loin de nous, de tout ce qui nous entourait. Je me souviens tout aussi bien de la façon dont tu m'as donné tout ton amour. Il est arrivé de plein fouet dans mon cœur. Tu m'a pris dans tes bras, me répétant que cette fille ne réalisait pas la chance qu'elle avait de m'avoir, qu'elle était idiote de me quitter…mais que tu étais content également car comme ça tu ne m'avais que pour toi. Le regard incrédule que je t'avais lancé à ce moment précis t'avais fait éclater de ton rire cristallin…puis tu m'as embrasser. Tu as dévoré mes lèvres des tiennes. Je suis certain de ne jamais oublier leur texture…tu l'as gravé en moi. Cette nuit là tu m'as donné tout ce que tu avais et j'ai pu trouver en toi la personne dont j'avais réellement besoin. Je me suis raccroché à toi comme un mourant à un médecin. Tu étais devenu ma dose quotidienne. J'aimais tellement te voir te réveiller après une de nos nuit d'amour intense. J'aurais parié que tu faisais exprès de te relever de cette manière si aguichante qui me donnait envie de jeter à terre le plateau déjeuner que je tenais pour te sauter dessus et imprimer ton corps du mien.

Oui je me souviens… cette façon que tu avais de me tourner le dos, relevant la masse de chair et d'os qui formait ton corps si parfait. Tu exécutais de lents mouvements pour t'étirer, faisant doucement bouger tes muscles. Puis tu tournais la tête vers la fenêtre, et ton visage était illuminé par les rayons du jour…un ange tout simplement, tu ressemblais à un ange. Tu n'avais pas d'ailes, mais les draps blancs qui te couvraient jusqu'à la limite des reins te donnaient cet aspect angélique. Tu me paraissais si hors du commun des mortels à ces instants que j'en venais à me demander si tu étais vraiment humains…mais lorsque tes lèvres venaient rencontrer les miennes, une fois assit sur le lit près de toi, glissant doucement contre ma chair, je te sentais tellement vivant.

Mais un jour tout c'est arrêté. Tu t'es levé d'un coup, le regard vide, tu m'a embrassé comme jamais tu ne l'avais fais, tu as fait résonné le son mélodique des cordes de ta guitare puis tu t'es dirigé vers le toit du studio de répétition. Intrigués nous t'avons suivi, Ruki, Reita Kai et moi. Tu étais accoudé à la rambarde fumant une cigarette. Nous voyant là, à te regarder comme une bête curieuse, tu nous as sourit puis après avoir jeté à bas la nicotine tu t'es laissé tomber de l'autre coté des barreaux de fer. Nous n'avons réagis qu'au son affreux que ton cœur à fait quand il s'est fracassé contre le béton. Le temps de descendre nous avons entendus une foule de cris. Les gens hurlaient, pleuraient…

Puis nous t'avons rejoins…tu gisais inerte sur le sol. Ta tête était littéralement éclatée contre la surface plane qui te soutenait. Personne n'eut le réflexe d'appeler une ambulance, car tos ceux qui avaient encore un peu d'esprit pour le faire savaient que c'était vain…tu étais mort.

Mon monde s'écroulait.

Ma vie se réduisait.

Mon cœur se mourait.

Je en sais plus vraiment que qu'il c'est passé ensuite, je me rappelle juste que les autres membres du groupe ont accourus vers toi, vomissant leur peine.

Tu le sais sûrement, mais The GazettE n'existe plus…tu as tout détruit avec ton acte. La question ne s'est même pas posé, sans toi le groupe ne pouvait pas être le groupe. Nous avons tous arrêté tout contact avec la musique. C'est finit…tout est finit

Je suis là, devant toi, assis par terre à regarder les inscriptions en face de moi. Tu es mort depuis cinq mois et je viens te voir tous les jours…mais aujourd'hui j'ai comme l'impression que tu m'as entendu, que tu m'as écouté, car je repars avec un poids en moins sur le cœur, comme si le fait de mettre déversé de tout ça avait suffit à me rendre la joie de vivre que j'avais avant toi.

Et puis…j'ai cette plume dans la main…elle est tombé pendant que je te parlais. Elle est toute blanche, comme les draps blancs que tu adorais froissé de tes doigts…une plume d'ange.


End file.
